Love is a Crazy Thing
by MurdocksChicka
Summary: A little story of the Murdock and Face Chronicles.


Title: Love Is A Crazy Thing  
  
Author: Kara Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Archive: YES  
  
Comment Card: YES PLEASE  
  
Summary: A little story of the Murdock and Face Chronicles.  
  
Warnings: THIS IS A SLASH STORY! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS KIND OF THING! This is a M/M relationship story. Kissing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I just write about them.  
  
Copyright: I wrote this.  
  
© Kara "Murdy" Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
  
  
  
Face looked at the sleeping pilot and smiled to himself. Thoughts of last evening's events floated through his mind. He had never felt so complete and so loved in his hectic life as he did now.  
  
"Telling Murdock my feelings was the best thing I could have done." Face thought. "It could have cost us more than our friendship if he hadn't felt the same way."   
  
He watched Murdock's chest rise and fall as he continued his slumber. He knew he would always be safe with him. If it hadn't been for him HE would have been the one to lose his sanity. A feeling of guilt had come over Face. He hadn't been the one who cracked. It was Murdock. He remembered seeing him in the hospital bed after their escape from the POW camp. He was pale and mal-nourished. Looking into his dark eyes, he saw nothing but an abyss of emptiness and confusion. Face tried to get the Captain out of his catatonic state with his soothing words and his soft touch. But he continued to stare at nothing.  
  
"God Murdock. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you like you were for me. Why did it have to be you?"   
  
Murdock stirred and opened his eyes. "Sorry for what Facey?"  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep. It's still early."  
  
"Well if it's early, then the Colonel is probably up by now. And NOW would be a good time to tell him about his two team mates fraternizing with each other."  
  
"Murdock do you have to put it that way? Couldn't you have said something like, his team mates are pursuing a relationship or something to that effect?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Face leaned down and placed a kiss on Murdock's soft lips. "Well I guess it's now or never. Are you SURE we should tell them so soon?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure Hannibal already knows. He just wants to hear it from us. And the Big Guy… well that's a whole other story. Once upon a time two team mates….'  
  
"Murdock! Let's just get this over and done with."  
  
"See Facey. There ya go with your whinin'."  
  
"I'm not whining."  
  
"Yeah ya are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too too."  
  
Face sighed and got out of bed. He paused and looked out the window, seeing the red-orange color of the sun on the horizon.  
  
"Face are ya mad at me now?"  
  
"No I'm not mad at you. I'm just admiring the sunrise. Seeing the beautiful colors reminds me of the brand new day ahead. Not knowing what's in store for us. Whether we're going to be chased by the military or what kind of plan Hannibal is concocting in that head of his."  
  
Murdock stood up and went over to Face. "Yeah I know what ya mean. It's different for me though. When I wanna see somethin' beautiful I do what I do best."  
  
"Oh really? What's that you do best?"  
  
The pilot put his arms around Face. "I think of YOU. I always have."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yup. Knowin' that you're in my life. Even if ya hadn't told me that you were in love with me, I'd still picture ya like I always do."  
  
The con man turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. Probing Murdock's warm mouth with his tongue. He could feel himself growing with desire as his kiss became more hungry and lustful.  
  
"Face, save it for later. Ya don't wanna get yourself all worked up and having the Colonel notice do ya?"  
  
The lieutenant's face flushed as he sighed. "Way to ruin the moment Murdock."  
  
"Aww come on oh beautiful one, there will be other moments than this. We've got our whole lives to do this."  
  
"I know. I'm just afraid…. That it's going to be…well too late."  
  
"Too late? Am I missin' somethin'?"  
  
"Murdock, what if we have to go on a dangerous job and something happens to one of us? There will be so many regrets. So many unsaid words."  
  
"But that's the chance we take. It's the same for me when I'm at the VA. I take the chance of leavin' cause you guys are my unit. And ya gotta stick with your unit. Just like I'm gonna stick with YOU. Ya can't keep thinkin' about the what's-gonna-happen scenario. We gotta take one day at a time Facey." Murdock said as he touched the Lieutenant's face.  
  
"I know that. But I finally have a chance at love. Something I haven't had for a long time. And I don't want to take ANY chances."  
  
"FACE! Will ya listen to yourself?" The pilot pulled away from Peck. "You said ya didn't wanna take any chances. Well what the hell do ya call kissin' me on the beach and tellin' me your feelins? THOSE were chances. BIG chances Muchacho."  
  
"No no Murdock. I meant I don't want to take any chances of losing you."  
  
"Ya can't have everything in life go YOUR way. Even if ya are the best con man in the world."  
  
"Aww I don't know HM."  
  
"I know ya love me. And ya don't have to be scared anymore. I'm always gonna be here for ya Faceman. As a friend and a lover."  
  
"And you wonder why I fell in love with you."  
  
"It's because I'm good lookin'."  
  
The two men laughed and engaged in a sweet kiss. They were comfortable together. Knowing they had each other was all the incentive they needed.  
  
"Ya know we should really go and tell the Colonel about us now."  
  
"Yep. I think you're right. I have to admit I'm a little nervous."  
  
"I know. So am I. I'm not worried about Hannibal. I'm worried about the Big Guy."  
  
"Well if he needs something to punch, it will more than likely be me. And I JUST got all my teeth recapped." "Face whined."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take your place. That big, mean, ugly mudsucker has been wantin' to throttle me for as long as I can remember."  
  
"I suppose we should get this over with."  
  
"'Yuppers."  
  
  
The two men walked into the kitchen seeing Hannibal sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and BA in the refrigerator getting a glass of milk. They exchanged nervous glances and gulped.  
  
"Ah guys Murdock and I would like to speak to you both."  
  
"Something on your minds?"  
  
"Nothin' on the fools mind cause he crazy." BA insulted.  
  
HM rolled his eyes. "Ya know BA why do ya have to…"  
  
"Anyway, there is something we want to explain."  
  
"So explain." Hannibal said.  
  
"Last night when I was on the beach, I thought about a lot of things. I got up the nerve to tell Murdock here I was in love with him and….."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" BA said shocked.  
  
"I'm in love with Murdock. I have been for a long time."  
  
The room became silent. Hannibal not showing emotion and BA shaking his head.  
  
"Ok. So you're in love with Murdock. Anything else?"  
  
"Umm…no." Face said slowly. "That about covers it."  
  
"I knew there was somethin' goin' on with ya Faceman. I didn't know you in love with Crazy Man."  
  
"You guys are ok with this?" Murdock asked stunned.  
  
"I'm ok with it. Are you BA?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm gonna hafta be."  
  
"You mean you guys aren't mad?"   
  
Hannibal and BA shook their heads no.   
  
"There ya go Facey. I told ya everything would be fine." Murdock rubbed his arm. "If you'll excuse me, I wanna get showered up."  
  
"Right. Fine."  
  
"And I'm gonna go work on the van."  
  
Face stared down at the ground as the other two men left the room. Hannibal got up from the table and leaned on the counter in front of his Lieutenant. He took a cigar out of his jacket pocket and lit it.  
  
"You ok Face?"  
  
"Yes. Its just I thought if I told you and BA about Murdock and I, you guys would banish us from the team. And we KNOW you hate fraternization within the team."  
  
"Are you happy Kid?"  
  
"Well yeah of course I'm happy. I've never been happier."  
  
"If you're truly happy that's all that matters."  
  
"I am Hannibal. The last time I was this happy was with Leslie. But Murdock, he loves me for who I am and not WHAT I am. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"  
  
"Yeah I do. And if Murdock can give you what you need, then so be it." The Colonel clasped a hand on Face's back and smiled.  
  
The con man started to walk away but turned to face his leader. "You knew didn't you? The towels that were laying on the beach was your doing."  
  
"That's for me to know and you never to find out Kid."  
  
"Ah. Ya know, love is a crazy thing. Especially where Murdock is concerned." He flashed the silver haired man a smile and walked out of the room.  
  
"All's well that ends well." Hannibal said as he blew out a gray cloud of smoke from his cigar and smiled.   
  
  



End file.
